


Warm as Whisky

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames





	Warm as Whisky

Nolan giggles, flopping down against the sheets. He feels heavy and light all at once, pleasantly warm. It seems simple enough to kick off his shoes and shuck off his pants, settling against the cool sheets. Travis laughs somewhere over by the door, and there’s a low murmur of voices around him. 

 

“Patty. Your jacket.” Ivan’s breath reeks of the shots they’d been taking as he leans over Nolan, helping to tug him out of his jacket, finally leaving him in just his shirt and boxers. 

 

“Ivan,” he mumbles, tugging gently at Ivan’s sleeve. 

 

“Yeah. I know.” For a moment, Ivan’s gone and Nolan wrinkles his nose in displeasure. He turns his head enough to see Travis settling beneath the covers of his bed. The bed behind him dips, and then Ivan’s there, tugging at the sheets until he can draw them over them both. 

 

“M’drunk.” 

 

“Yeah,” Ivan laughs softly. “You are. We all are.” 

 

Nolan’s warm and sleepy, twisting around until he’s curled up against Ivan’s side. Ivan tucks him close, presses a kiss to his forehead. It’s the last thing Nolan’s aware of until he wakes, a slight pain in his temples and a desperate urge to pee. He crawls out of Ivan’s hold to use the bathroom and brush his teeth, chugging down water in tiny cupfuls until his stomach starts to protest. 

 

Ivan still smells like booze, but Nolan doesn’t care. He curls up against him, tucking his face into Ivan’s chest where the scent of his cologne lingers lightly. Claude knocking on the door jars him awake, and he can hear Travis protesting from the next bed even as the door opens. 

 

“Boys. Breakfast.” Three groans ring out in unison, but Claude just snorts. “C’mon. You’ll feel better if you eat.” 

 

Together, the three of them struggle to get dressed and make their way down to breakfast. Thankfully, they’re not the only ones still wearing some of their clothes from last night; Coots looks noticeably worse for wear and Shayne is staring dazedly into his food. 

 

Nolan’s grateful to be able to stumble back up to their room, going right back to curling up between cool sheets. Ivan joins him after finally getting in a shower of his own, and they doze together until it’s time for checkout. 


End file.
